The present invention relates to a motorised camera and in particular to a camera of simple construction of the type generally sold to a customer pre-loaded with film and which is provided with motorised film advancement.
In the early 1990's cameras known variously as disposable or single-use cameras, or referred to by some as lens-fitted photographic film packages, became increasingly popular. These are cameras of simple construction and low cost which are usually pre-loaded with film by the manufacturer. It is usually arranged that the film is unwound from a standard film cassette or patrone on assembly of the camera, and as pictures are sequentially taken the film is wound back into the cassette. Once the user finishes the film, the user returns the entire camera to the photolab for developing of the film. The manufacturer may then either discard the camera in its entirety, or subject to appropriate checks that the camera is still functional, re-load the camera. Alternatively the manufacturer may re-use specific components of the camera. As the awareness of problems of environmental contamination increases, as well as for economic reasons, consumers are less willing to tolerate disposable products. Various cameras of this general type have been proposed including adaptations allowing them to be re-used at least several times by the user.
Of particular concern with such cameras is ease of re-loading of film. It has previously been proposed by the applicant to provide the film for such cameras in the form of a film assembly comprising a standard film cassette or cartridge and a second film take-up cassette into which the majority of film is pre-wound. The applicant's U.S. Ser. No. 09/495,223 describes a method of film winding of such a film assembly and loading of such a film assembly into such a camera.
One of the drawbacks of such cameras from the point of the user is the requirement to manually wind on the film after each exposure, which necessarily takes time and is awkward, particularly for those of limited manual dexterity. Motorised film advancement is well-known for more costly types of cameras such as compact cameras and single lens reflex types, but in such cameras arrangements of considerable complexity are generally provided being inappropriate for cameras of the simple type as mentioned.
The present invention seeks to provide a motorised camera which overcomes these drawbacks.